


Once upon a time in Fangtasia

by Terrenis



Series: Once upon a time in... [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Authoress is really bad at writing Smut, Just a shameless excuse for writing PWP, M/M, Multi, Thor and Eric are best friends with benefits, Vampire/God sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Story in the "Once upon a time in..." – Series…One Evening, Eric gets a special visitor in his bar (ړײ)! ...Thor/Eric or Thoric, the new shortcut for my ship !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a time in Fangtasia

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: MAY WILL contain Vampire!/God! Smut
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me! I just own the idea.

-`҉҉´- ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- -`҉҉´ -------------------`҉҉´- -`҉҉´ ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- 

Once upon a time in Fangtasia  
-`҉҉´ -`҉҉´- ¤*¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- -`҉҉´

By Terrenis

-`҉҉´- ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- -`҉҉´ -------------------`҉҉´- -`҉҉´ ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- 

Part 1 of 2+ Epilogue

Tonight was one of those nights, which seemed perfect for the dead to haunt the living. Fog covered the streets of Shreveport and the moon in addition made them look like the perfect location for a horror movie.

The only thing that stood out was the red-illuminated sign of the only night club in town, spelling out FANGTASIA to potential visitors. At the front entrance stood a blonde vampire woman, completely dressed in black leather - overknee high heel boots and a one sleeved bodycon dress in the same colour. She occasionally looked at passer-bys and checked out visitors before letting them in.

Tonight was no different. Pam waited for possible clients, but in nights like these, there weren’t as many people on the streets as usual. It definitively looked like it was going to be one of the quieter nights.

Suddenly she heard a faint rumbling in the distance, which seemed to come closer with every passing second. When she looked up into the sky, she frowned. There wasn’t a single sign of thunderclouds or of lightning and raindrops in the sky. 

The vampire woman shook her head. The weather was indeed strange tonight and much to her dismay, there were still no customers in sight. She might as well as go inside for a while and sent one of their human staff outside to take her place.

Just then, a streak of lightning shot across the sky, accompanied by a sudden increase of clouds and gusting wind. The lightning flash hit the ground several metres from where Pan was standing, followed by a dust cloud, the fine particles getting caught on the vampire’s dress and boots. Pam wasn’t amused.

It took a few moments for the cloud to clear up and Pam was finally able to dust off her clothes as well as in any way possible.

Then she looked up to where the bolt of lightning had hit the street – and raised her eyebrow. 

The cloud revealed a man in the middle of a crater, kneeling with one knee completely on the ground and the other one half-bent. His left hand rested on the ground, while his right held a large hammer risen up to the sky. He had more muscles than any man she had seen in her life. His bearded face was framed by a long, blond mane, which the wind almost lovingly caressed.

But the strangest thing was his clothing. He wore heavy leather boots, dark-blue trousers with a red stripe on each side and finally something, that somehow resembled a sleeveless, blue and silver armour. In short, he looked like a being from another world.

Pam watched him standing up and slowly walking towards the bar entrance and her, reaching it in no time.

“Good evening, my Lady! Is this the ‘Fangtasia’?” the man thundered, really thundered, as if the thunder was a part of him. Pam cracked a smile. No one had called her a lady since she had become a vampire. So it was strange to hear this word after all this time. That’s why she liked him immediately.

“Well, then you’re at the right place. I’m Pam, by the way.” She introduced herself, offering him her hand.

The man took it and shook it carefully.

“Nice to meet you, Lady Pam! I’m Thor.” He answered loudly.

Pam raised a surprised eyebrow. Surely she had misheard his name.

“Did you say Thor? As in the Norse God of Thunder?” she asked sceptically.

“The very same. I’m looking for a friend of mine – Eric Northman. I was told that he owns this club.” Thor said.

“Well, he does. I had no idea that Eric is friends with a real god.”

Thor laughed.

“Oh, we’ve known each other for a long time now. But I wasn’t on Earth until recently, so I want to catch up on quite a few things. Is he inside?” the god replied.

Pam chuckled. She definitively liked him, and wondered if he could introduce her to some hot Norse goddesses.

“I’ll take you to him, because I really need a break right now. You don't happen to know some hot single goddesses looking for a lonely Vampire woman, don't you?”

Thor let out a thunderous snort, when he followed Pam into the night club.

“I could set you up with my friend, the Lady Sif. I’m sure you two would get along well!” he laughed quietly.  
Pam opened the inner door that led into the heart of the club and gestured for him to come inside. “I’m really looking forward to it!” she grinned, exposing her fangs.

But Thor didn’t pay much attention to her or her canine tooths, but focused his attention on the sole figure sitting in an armchair in front of the stage – and smiled.

He had found Eric.

-`҉҉´- ¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´-

Eric Northman was bored, with a capital B. Here he was, sitting in his favourite armchair just like every evening, watching and being watched by those mortals, dressed up as they believed his kind would clothe themselves, and his kind, who were dressed the same way – unfortunately.

And just like every other evening, some of those mortals would come to him, asking for a photo of him or offering themselves to him so that he could taste their blood. He was really getting of this routine. What he really needed was a change, something different to hold his attention. 

Suddenly he felt Pam coming back in – and she was bringing someone with her…someone he knew. Turning his head to the entrance, he watched his child walking in, followed by a blond giant, who carried a hammer.

A small smile graced Eric's lips. His evening just had gotten better.

The blond woman brought the tall man to an empty table. The Viking almost growled with a hint of jealousy, when he saw the curious, but appreciative looks his customers were giving his friend. 

It seed that Thor was still a ladies’ and men man after all those centuries, not to mention a vampires’ man. Who could resist a real god, after all? Oh yes, he was SO looking forward to speak alone to his long-time friend.

He waved to Pam, who had just brought a free drink to the god, who had put his hammer on the table, and then waited for her to com to him, his eyes never leaving the deity. The vampire woman stalked to him and then bent down to his ear, whispering into it:

“You have interesting friends, Eric. Is he really a god?” she asked curiously.

“Indeed, Pam. He is the real Thor and I’m glad to be his friend and not only an acquaintance. Could you please bring him into my office? I’d like to speak with him in private.” The blonde vampire half ordered.

Pam could barely control the laugh that threatened to break out of her. In private usually meant having sex in Eric slang.

“As you wish, Eric! He certainly knows how to leave an impression.” She replied before she turned on her heels and went back to the table.

The blonde Norseman watched her as she whispered something in Thor’s ear and the god turned his head to look at him with those stormy blue eyes of his. Eric's enhanced vampire sight allowed him to see the wicked glance in them, and a sudden wave of excitement overcame him. Thor then got up, took his hammer and followed Pam to the small door that led to his private rooms.

Eric waited for a few more minutes, before he also stood up and followed them into his office. Arriving there, he shooed Pam away, who finally left them alone, although protesting loudly. Eric shut the door behind her and locked it.

“You must excuse Pam. She’s bit of a drama queen.” The vampire said, while he seated himself in the comfy chair next to the couch Thor was sitting in, a knowing smirk on his face. Then he opened a secret compartment hidden in his desk and took out an ancient-looking bottle of mead and two glasses out of it and placed on a small table in front of the god.

“Here, I kept this bottle from our last meeting. I thought you could use something stronger than the stuff I sell out there.”

Thor laughed and reached for the bottle, pouring himself a full glass. He emptied it in one gulp, sighing happily, when the strong alcohol burnt his throat.

“Ahhh, this is good stuff, Eric, although I can’t believe that you kept this bottle. When did we last meet? One hundred, two hundred years ago?”

“Exactly three hundred and twenty nine years ago. I believe it was during that volcanic eruption on Iceland, when we tried to smuggle those bottles out of Reykjavik.” The Norseman answered.”

“Ah, yes. I remember. Loki wasn’t amused when he found us naked in the storage room of the ship. I think he was a little bit jealous of you.” The god answered, his face taking on a nostalgic expression.

Eric watched his long-time friend silently, taking sips from his own glass while doing so. He knew of course of what had occurred in New York City eight months ago.

“I’ve seen you on TV, Thor. Is it true that your brother led the attack on Manhattan?” he asked his friend.

The thunder god just nodded. He still had trouble to cope with Loki's punishment – 1000 years of silence spent under his and his parents surveillance. It had become so bad in the last few months that he had left Asgard for a much-needed diversion. That was also the reason why he had come here to see his old comrade and sometimes-lover.

“So you and the Avengers? I find it rather unusual for you to work with mortals, no matter how extraordinary they might be.”

“They are good comrades and friends. But that’s not the reason why I’m here. What I really need now, is someone I can trust with my heart and my body.” The god said, his sad eyes staring intensely at Eric’s.

The vampire Norseman heard and saw Thor's unspoken plea. Who was he to refuse to help out an old friend? He may be a bloodthirsty monster, but he’d never refuse a friend in need.

“I have a new bed I haven’t tried out yet. Fancy a test ride?” Eric grinned, trying to change the sullen mood.

Thor was glad that the vampire had gotten his hint. He’d definitively enjoy their time together. It would be just like in old times – before everything went to hell.

-`҉҉´- ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- -`҉҉´ -------------------`҉҉´- -`҉҉´ ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- 


End file.
